This invention relates to methods and systems for quickly restoring communication after a failure in a mesh network.
Modern communication networks serve to transport large volumes of information between a number of locations connected with the network. The communication network includes a set of nodes and links interconnecting each of the nodes to other nodes. The traffic across a link between two nodes in a communications network can represent a formidable volume of information flow. As a communication network carries more data, the failure of a single node or link within the network can have a greater impact. For example, the sudden failure of such a link can cause a significant loss in revenue for a network owner and loss of commerce and other benefits for the network subscribers.
Presently, Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) rings provide the primary technology for optical layer communication and restoration from network failures. While SONET rings can quickly restore a failed communication channel, SONET rings are inefficient communication vehicles compared to “mesh” network topologies. However, fast restoration in an optical mesh network can require sophisticated error detection of the digital traffic somewhere in the network that can be very expensive. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and systems that can quickly restore communication in a mesh network upon detecting a failure, yet use a minimum of error detection circuitry.